The Fairest of Them All
"The Fairest of Them All" is the 2nd episode of the first season of The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Kabir falls in love with a girl named Shipra, who is competing in the beauty pageant hosted at the Raj Mahal Hotel, and Kabir dresses up as Ankita, another girl who was supposed to compete (but forfeit), to get close to other girls. Story Before karan (siddharth thakkur) there was a boy Abdullah who was acting but he rejected to come india thats why siddharth was in for acting. the episode starts when Priti, the boys' mom, tells the boys she doesn't have enough money to buy them new bicycles, making the twins think that the hotel is boring. Suddenly, a stream of girls who will be in a Beauty Contest show up and Kabir falls for one called Shipra, who shows signs of liking him back. When Kabir goes to give flowers to her, he is forced to hide by putting on a wig and a dress, pretending to be contestant named Ankita. One of the judges sees him and forces him out on stage; he originally protests and refuses to go back, but when Karan told him the money is enough to buy new bicycles, he decided to stay in. He begins to hang out with the other contestants and pulls off the "girl look" so much that he ends up in the finals, but he eventually decides to quit. When he does, Karan decides to take his place as Ankita but is discovered. Although she is angry Kabir lied to her, Ankita eventually calms down and makes up with him before setting off. Quotes *'Priti' Karan and Kabir: बौएस, तुम्हे नयी सैकिल्स नहीं मिलेगी| तुम्हारी पुरानी सैकिल्स बिलकुल ठीक है। *'Karan': वो तो सही है पर वो ट्राईसैकिल्स है! *'Priti': देखो करन कबीर, इस वक़्त हम नयी सैकिल्स अफ्फोर्ड नहीं कर सकते| तुम दोनों को क्या चाहिए, सैकिल्स की खाना? boys look excited अह, मैं मजाक कर रही हूँ। सॉरी, नो सैकिल्स। *'Karan': यार, अब हम इस होटल में फस गए। कुछ भी नहीं कर सकते, बस बैठ कर बोर हो। ये दुनिया की सबसे नंबर 1 बोरिंग होटल है! यहाँ पर कुछ है ही नहीं। *'Kabir': ओये तेरी, वो देख! (turns Karan to a group of girls) *'Karan': आई लव दिस होटल!!! ---- *'Vinnie': मुझे तो बहुत नफरत है इन बियुटी पैजेंट से! *'Priti': मैं समझ सकती हूँ। मैं भी कभी नहीं जीती। *'Maddie':ज़रा सोचो, लडकियों को इस बात के लिए प्राइज दिया जाता है की वो कितनी बेवकूफ, चालु और प्लास्टिक की है। *'Priti': आई नो, वैसे किस टाइप की लड़की इन सबको कूल समझती होगी? *'Rani' up in a crown and sash: ''वाओ! ये सब कितना कूल है| *'Vinnie': इसटाइपकी लड़की। ---- *(Shahana and her mom push their way to the front desk with rude "Excuse Me!" comments'') *'Shahana's Mom': (rings the desk bell) मुझे यहाँ के मैनेजर से मिलना है, अभी के अभी। *'Mr. Maan Singh': जी, मैं होटल का मैनेजर हूँ। मान सिंह। बताइए मैं आपके लिए क्या कर सकता हूँ? *'''Shahana's Mom': ये मेरी बेटी है, शाहाना और ये इस साल का मिनी मिस मुंबई का बियुटी पैजेंट जीतने वाली है। ---- *'Shipra''' Kabir: हाए| *'Kabir': (mumbles incoherently) *'Shipra': आई ऍम सॉरी, लेकिन मुझे ऐसेमीस नहीं आती। ---- *'Karan': क्या यार, यहाँ पर तो कुछ बात बन ही नहीं रही है। साड़ी लडकिय फेक, रूड, *'Kabir' Shipra: यार ऐसा मत बोल उसके बारे में, कितनी स्वीट और भोली है वो।लाइफ इतनी हसीन है आज पता चला। *'Karan': कद्दू, तू उससे अभी-अभी मिला है। *'Kabir': यार, मुझे ऐसा लगता है की मैं उसके बारे में सब कुछ जनता हूँ। *'Karan': अच्छा, तो उसका नाम तो बता। *'Kabir': ओ नो! मैं अभी आया। ---- *'Kabir': (talking as Ankita on the phone) पजामा पार्टी? *'Karan': तुम पजामा पार्टी के लिए नहीं जाओगी *'Kabir': हाँ, मैं आ रही हूँ। ---- *'Shipra': और अंकिता, तुम या बनोगी? *'Kabir': himself मैं बनूँगा एक ओपनिंग बैट्समैन। (All the girls look at him funny) Ankita voice मेरा मतलब एक प्रिंसैस। *'Shipra': अच्छा, और मैं लावारिस जानवरों के लिए एक हॉस्पिटल खोलना चाहती हूँ। *'Kabir': वाओ! कितना अच्छा आईडिया है। *'Shipra': थैंक्स लेकिन इके लिए मेरे बहुत सरे पैसे लगेंगे। इसलिए तो मैं इस कॉम्पेटीशन में हिस्सा ले रही हूँ। और तुम क्यों हिस्सा ले रही हो? *'Kabir' regular voice: सैकिल्स लेने के लिए। (Shipra looks at him sadly) Ankita voice ताकि मैं तुम्हारे जानवरों को हॉस्पिटल तक पंहुचा सकू। ---- *'Kabir' Karan: और आज से मैं और तो। हमारे बीच में कोई भी नहीं आएगा। *'Shipra' (comes walking towards Karan and Kabir) : कबीर, तुमसे एक मिनट बात करनी थी। *'Kabir': तू बीच में मत आ, जा! (pushes Karan out of the way) Ending Picture Trvia *The episode title The Fairest of Them All, refers to Snow White. When the evil witch asks the Mirror "who's the fairest of them all?", and the Mirror replies "Snow White". *The Hindi name for this episode will be' उन सभी से खूबसूरत '. Goofs *Noodles is mentioned in this episode but Zack and Cody meet Noodles & Max for the first time in the fourth episode "Hotel Hangout". Category:Episodes